Not For The Looks, But For The Heart
by Mizz Degrassi
Summary: Zoe and Zig have been dating for months now and Maya feels like everything has changed. But when a friend starts making her rethink her feelings, how will things turn out? (ZAYA fic, partial Zoemund, and Triles)
1. Chapter 1

**~ Chapter 1~**

**x**

**x**

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters on the show.

_x_

_x_

_x_

~_Maya~_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

"You did great out there! I couldn't keep my eyes off of you," Zig says as he wraps his arm around Zoe's waist.

"Thanks babe," She replies before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

_Kill me now._

Zig insisted on me coming to Degrassi's home game with him to support Zoe and me being me actually agreed to tag along, even though our basketball team sucked. Something that I thought would be a fun time with my friends ended up with me watching Zig hoot and holler every time his girlfriend was in plain sight on the court. And to make matters worse, he hogged all the snacks. Trust me, I'm happy that their relationship is going great, but hanging out with them was a complete waste of time.

"_Let's watch a movie together!"_

Ends up with them making out.

"_Let's go to that cheap concert this Saturday!"_

Ends up with them taking cute couple selfies and grinding all over the place.

"_Let's go to a party!"_

Ends up with me leaving by myself because I can't find the two lovebirds.

And the worst one of all:

"_Let's go on a double date!"_

_"_So, are you coming?" Zoe asks me, as we make our way to the doors.

"Where?"

"To the Dot with us. We're gonna meet up with some people from school," She says as she stops to face me.

"Um, no, you guys go ahead. I promised Tristan I would go to his house right after the game," I lie, putting on my jacket.

"Oh, well see you later," Zig says, giving me small smile.

"Hey Madison, wait up!" Zoe yells before running over to her friend, dragging her boyfriend with her.

I sigh, taking out my phone and dialing Tristan's number. We made up about two months ago when Zoe basically forced us to talk to each other. She locked us in her basement until we calmly worked things out.

"Hey it's Tris, please leave a message after the beep."

I hang up, calling him two more times. On the fourth try, he picks up.

"Oh hey Maya! What's up?" He says in a strained voice.

"Nothing really. Are you okay?"

"I'm absolutely fine!" He insists, hitting something repeatedly.

Suddenly, Tristan drops his phone. A mini argument goes on in the background as he chases someone.

"Hey Maya!" Miles's voice appears on the phone.

"Hey!"

Yes, I'm even cool with Miles now.

"Look we're sort of busy at the moment, but if you call back in about half an hour, I'm sure Tristan will love to speak with you."

"Um okay," I manage to say before he hangs up.

_Great. My best friends are too busy with their own love lives to mope with me and watch rom-coms._

I head outside, a cold wind blowing through my hair. I start walking home when something catches my eye at the window of a local convenience store that Grace works at.

_Gummy bears!_

"Hey GraceI" I yell over to her as I run inside, grabbing a pack.

I also take a bottle of Sprie and a bag of chips. Excitedly, I place my items on the checkout counter.

"Interesting items, Blondie. Watch you planning?" She asks as she punches numbers into the cash register.

"Just watching Catching Fire on Netflix, alone," I inform her, exaggerating my words.

I hand her some money, watching as she counts the change. She trickles coins into my palm and hands me my bag. She glances up at the clock before smiling at me.

"My shift ends in five minutes. You wouldn't mind if I tagged along?"

"Of course not. The more, the merrier!" I reply a little too happily.

After her shift is done, we head out the door and to my house.

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with rainbow &amp; sunshine today?" She wonders, referring to Zig and Zoe.

"I did. They asked me to join them at the Dot, but there's only so much a girl can take. If I stayed around a second longer, I think I would've exploded," I explain.

"It was that bad, huh?"

"Dont even get me started. They are so perky a-and flirty and sexual. They just annoy me so much sometimes. Zig and I barely even hang out anymore. He walks her to school, he walks her to her classes, he walks her to her locker. He just follows her around like a lapdog. And I know that's what he's supposed to do, but I just want my best friend back," I complain, looking up to see Grace smirk.

"I admit it, Novak has been growing soft, but are you sure that's the reason why you're so annoyed?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

I stop walking and look at her, confused.

"What are you trying to say?"

Grace just shrugs, picking up her pace. I stand there for a moment and try to figure it out. After realizing what she was thinking, I catch up to her.

"You think I'm jealous of Zoe and Zig?" I question, finally meeting her pace.

She stays silent, looking straight ahead.

"I mean, who wouldn't be? Their relationship is perfect, and I have been single for like five months now. I even heard that they're Degrassi's new 'it' couple," I start to babble.

Grace stops, rolling her eyes.

"I don't think you're jealous of their _relationship, _Matlin. I think you're jealous of _Zoe," _She says, annoyed.

"Why would I be jealous of Zoe?" I ask, more confused than ever.

"Maybe the fact that Zig is drooling over her, instead of you. Or that he is spending time with her instead of you. Or maybe, just maybe, because he's dating _her_ instead of you," She finishes, before walking ahead of me once again.

"I am not jealous," I yell after her.

Standing there, I think as a cold breee hits my skin.

_Is she right? _

_Am I really jealous of Zoe?_

_Could it be that all this time I have secretly had feelings for Zig that I just didn't know of?_

_**Nah.**_

x

x

x

x

"Peeta! My baby! Screw you Haymitch!" I yell, stuffing the last of my gummy bears into my mouth.

The movie was coming to an end and Haymitch rescued Katniss instead of Peeta. Even though I've watched this movie five times and read the the trilogy twice, I'm still pissed.

"At least Gale's okay," Grace says, chewing on some chips.

"I still can't believe your Team Gale," I mutter in disgust.

"How could I not? He's pretty hot."

"You finally like a boy and it ends up being a fictional character."

"Those are the only types I like. Real guys are way too much work. First, you have to get them to actually like you," She replies, defensively.

"Aw, Grace. Has a boy broken your heart?"

"What, no! I meant that its hard to find a guy that genuinely likes a girl. Not for the looks, but for the heart," She explains, looking at me.

_Now that was deep._

Our heads snap to the door, watching as Zig and Zoe enter the house.

"Stop it," Zoe giggles as he nibbles on her ear.

Grace clears her throat obnoxiously loud. They look towards us, awkwardly moving apart.

"Hey Grace, Maya," Zig says, nodding his head towards us.

We give him a small wave as we take a sip of our sodas. Silence fills the room.

"I thought you were going to Tristan's house," Zoe gives me a questioning look.

"I changed my mind."

She looks over at Zig. They have a silent argument before she kisses his cheek.

"I'm gonna go now," She announces before walking out of the house.

Me and Grace look at eachother, shrug, and then start scrolling through Netflix for something else to watch.

"Really?" Zig says, annoyed.

"What's wrong Novak?" Grace asks innocently.

"Can you guys not take a hint. We wanted to be alone."

"I'm sorry, who was here first?" I ask him, grabbing our now empty bowl of popcorn and heading into the kitchen.

"You said you were going to to Tristan's and your mom isn't here. We thought we would have some time to ourselves," He replies, following me.

I scoff, "What did you think was going to happen? You're not allowed to have girls in your room without anyone else home. So If you thought you guys were going to have sex or somethi-"

"Who said it was gonna be in my room? The couch is pretty comfy." He interrupts me.

_Gross._

"Since when did you care about sex?"

"Since when did you care about my love life?"

We stand there in silence. I push past him, putting a new bag of popcorn in the microwave.

"Just to let you know, I couldn't give two cupcakes about your 'love life'. You aren't exactly living life large. If you live in my house, you follow my rules." I say sternly, turning to face him.

"You're a control freak! You don't run my life; never have, never will. Maybe Miles was right to move on before he got too involved," Zig hisses.

_How could he say that to me?_

I step closer to him, giving him a shove.

"You're an ass!"

He stares up at the ceiling, trying to control his anger.

"And you're a bitch," He whispers harshly.

We just stay there, inches apart, fuming. I try to calm down, but after what he just said, how could I? It was highly disrespectful and rude, nothing like Zig. But seeing the flickers of anger and guilt in his eyes, I know I should just stay quiet.

"I'm just gonna go," Grace says, awkwardly watching us from the living room.

"No, stay. I'm done with this conversation," I state before grabbing the now finished popcorn and the bowl.

Sitting back down on the couch, I watch from the corner of my eye as he angrily snatches his phone from the counter and heads upstairs. I pour the popcorn into the bowl and hand it to Grace.

"Cupcakes, really?" She finally asks, raising an eyebrow.

"It just felt right to say," I defend myself.

She just shrugs and grabs the remote. We decide on watching Once Upon A Time. As the theme song chimes, a smirk appears acros her lips.

"And you said you weren't jealous."

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Hey it's Mizz Degrassi! This idea just popped in my head and I knew I just had to write it. At first, I was just going to make it an angsty oneshot, but then I saw all the potential it has. I'm sorry if some of the character seem OOC, especially Zig during their fight, but I feel like it just had to be written. I don't know exactly what direction I'm going with this story, so you guys can PM me any suggestions, or thing you'd like to see. Well thanks for reading and don't forget to **_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**x**

**x**

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters on the show.

x

x

x

_~Maya~_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

Here I am, sitting next to Zig in uncomfortable silence. Breakfast was usually the time when we joked around and just _talked. _But after our fight last night, all we are doing is avoiding as much eye contact as possible. As we both reach for an orange from the fruit basket, our fingers brush. I quickly move my hand and grab another. My phone vibrates in my back pocket, causing me to jump slightly. I stand up, glancing at the screen. It's a text from Tristan:

_Sorry for never calling you back yesterday! Coffee at The Dot, my treat ;)_

I smile before texting him back:

_It's fine. I'll meet u in 10. We've got to talk._

I run upstairs, quickly changing into something more appropriate for the weather. When I walk out of my room, I find my mom looking for something.

"Good morning! Where are you heading off to?" She questions as she looks up at me.

"Just getting some coffee with Tris."

She just nods, continuing to look around. She runs back into her room and then comes back with a knitted scarf. With a smile, she wraps it around my neck.

"This used to be Katie's. She used to wear it all the time. Grandma made it for her, but your sister stopped wearing it awhile ago. Although it wasn't exactly what I was looking for, this  
caught my eye and I knew I just had to see it on you," My mom explains, squeezing my shoulders.

I give her a warm smile before embracing her in a hug. Separating from her, I twirl around, striking a pose. She laughs loudly.

"I love it, thanks!" I tell her as I start skipping down the stairs

"Be back by 5!"

"Okay," I yell, grabbing my coat and walking out the door.

The walk to The Dot is pretty refreshing. A cool breeze blows through the trees. Colorful leaves decorate the sidewalk. A calmingly blue sky with bright specs of pink. Squirrels scurrying across the grass. Nature at its finest.

When I finally reach The Dot, I sit down at my usual table. When the waitress comes over, I tell her our order.

"Hey you," Tristan says as he sits next to me.

"Hey! How was your day with Miles yesterday?" I ask nudging his arm.

He just shrugs, trying to hide his smile, "Nothing really, just hung out."

"Right," I trail off.

"So what did you want to tell me?" He changes the subject.

"Ugh, don't even get me started. You won't even believe what Zig said to me."

Tristan raises his eyebrows, suddenly very interested. The waitress comes back to our table, putting our coffees down on the table and walking off to serve other customers. I explain to him everything that happened last night, from meeting up with Grace to Zig angrily storming upstairs.

"What an ass!" Tristan yells, slamming his cup on the table.

"That's what I said!"

People turn in their seats to look at us. I smile sheepishly, sinking into my seat.

"Who does he think he is? I've never liked that kid, you know that. If the rule is 'no sex', then that means he shouldn't be planning it in _your _house. Plus, he called you a bitch! Ugh, when I see that disrespectful little piece of sh-"

"Hey guys," Zoe chirps behind us.

_Great._

We turn around to see her clinging to Zig's arm, who gives us a smug look.

"Hey Zoe," We reply in unison as we watch the couple sit across from us, setting down their coffee mugs..

"What are you two up to?" She questions, taking off her jacket.

"Oh, just talking. How was the game last night?" Tristan asks, shooting glares at her boyfriend.

"We lost, again."

"But Zo made everyone feel like a winner," Zig adds with a smile.

"Aw, thanks."

_All I wanted was a day with my best friend._

"Hey Maya, you okay? You seem annoyed," Zig sips his coffee, giving me a knowing look.

I swirl my spoon in my cup, "Oh, I'm fine. Just fine."

He just shrugs. He puts his arm around Zoe's shoulder, whispering into her ear. I watch as she laughs and hits him playfully on the shoulder. I roll my eyes, giving Tristan a look.

"Did you guys hear about Madison's party next week? Everyone's talking about it," Zoe speaks up with an excited smile.

"Omg, yes! Me and Miles are going. I already know what I'm wearing!" Tristan gushes.

"We can all go together. Like a double date thing," Zig suggests, sending another look my way.

I slouch in my chair and watch as they talk about their plans and what not. And to make matters worse, every five seconds "Zoemund" (yes, they even have their own ship name!) starts acting all coupley and give each other various pet names. This is my life people!

"Maya, you okay? You haven't talked in like, five minutes," Zoe turns my way.

"Oh it's nothing. It's just that I'm not going to the party," I reply with a shrug.

"Why not? It's gonna be a lot of fun. You may even meet a boy. You have been single for like _ever_."

"It's only been five months."

"Damn Matlin, you need to step up your game. Good thing you have us," Zig suddenly says, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah! We can definitely set you up with a guy! We were just talking about it before we came in," Zoe adds.

_Oh my god if I hear one more thing about them trying to set me up with someone I swear I'm gonna-_

"What do you think of Hunter? Yeah, he's your ex's younger brother, but I'm sure Miles won't mind. Especially since he's _way _over you," Zig continues, a smirk creeping onto his face.

I get up from my seat, walking over to him. I place a light smile on my face.

"Can I speak to you please?"

After a moment of thought, he gets up and follows me to the back.

"Is there a problem?" He asks innocently, obviously trying to annoy me.

"Can you stop? I've been sitting there, putting up with your attitude and I'm sick of it! I'm not going to that stinkin' party and I'm definitely not even _considering_ going out with Hunter. And don't think your slick either. I know you're hinting to our fight last night, so cut the innocent  
shit! Can you grow up?" I whisper harshly while going on my tiptoes for extra affect.

"Well, I'm sorry you feel this way. Maybe you should just stop being _jealous_ and control that anger problem of yours."

"You're the one who called me a bitch," I counter.

"I didn't mean it. I was mad," He insists, his expression softening.

I cross my arms, waiting silently. He gives me a puzzled look.

"I'm waiting for an apology."

"You're waiting for an apology?" He repeats.

I just nod. We stare at eachother before he chuckles a little, anger clear in his eyes. I take a cautious step back.

"Wait, let me get this straight. You ruin my night, you tell me I'm not living life large, like I didn't already know that, a_nd, _you call me an ass! And you're the one who deserves an apology?"

I think over what he said. As I'm about to speak up, he puts his hand up to silence me.

"No, not this time. I'm sick and tired of always apologizing. Princess Matlin can never be wrong right? I'm always the one making mistakes, just because I'm Zig Novak and it's just how it's supposed to be. But not today, because I'm changing that," He finishes in a bitter tone.

He turns around and heads to the bathroom, probably to blow off some steam. I walk back to my seat and let out a sigh, running a hand through my hair. Zoe crosses her arms.

"Okay, what's going on?"

Tristan glances at me, noticing my hesitation. I look up at Zoe and explain to her what happened the night before. After I'm done, I search her face for a reaction, but I don't get one. I take that as a sign to continue. From them coming to The Dot to Zig storming to the bathroom.

"I can't believe this!" She starts, looking up at the ceiling.

_At least she understands._

"I know right! And he got mad at me fo-"

"You're jealous!"

"Wait, what?" Tristan and I ask in unison.

"I knew there was something going on, but seriously Maya! I just can't be happy. can I? You got Miles and now that Zig has finally moved on, you can't stand it!" She continues, getting up from her seat.

"No, Zoe. I'm not jea-. I wasn't trying to-," I shake my head, getting up also.

I try to explain, but for some reason, the words won't come out. She steps right in front me, and narrows her eyes.

"Look Barbie, Zig is mine. So back off or else you and me will have a problem," She states, plastering a smile when Zig walks back out.

_How do people think of these nicknames?_

Zoe grabs Zig by the collar, kissing him tormentingly slow. She smirks at me before waving us goodbye, dragging him out of the door. Tristan stands next to me, speechless.

x

x

x

x

After that whole thing at The Dot happened, Tristan suggests going to Miles's house "to calm down and avoid running into them at home".

_Yeah right! More like an excuse to visit your boyfriend._

Miles opened the door. His parents were doing some political stuff while his siblings were doing whatever they do outside of the house. I lay on his couch, looking up at the ceiling.

"What's up with her?" I hear Miles whisper.

"Zoemund problems," Tristan whispers back.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later. I mean, they basically throw their relationship in her face. What happened?"

"Long story short: Zig and Maya got into a fight last night about sex-"

"Wait they were going to have sex?"

"No, Zoe and Zig were, but Maya and Grace beat them to the house.."

"Oh."

"Yeah anyways, they said some bad stuff to each other. Then today at The Dot, Zig was annoying her on purpose so they got into another fight. He called her jealous. Then when Zig went to the bathroom, she told Zoe."

"Knowing Zoe, she didn't take it well."

"Nope. She called her jealous and stomped off with Zig," Tristan finishes.

"Damn," Miles whispers, amazed.

_Thank you for helping me relive my pain._

"I'm right here you guys!" I yell from my spot on the couch.

"Sorry," They mutter in unison.

_Why does everyone think I'm jealous?_

_Do I look jealous?_

_I don't feel jealous._

_Zig has been hanging out way too much with Zoe and I do miss him. _

"How would you guys describe someone that's jealous?" I speak up, fiddling with my fingers.

Tristan sits on a nearby chair, thinking of an answer.

"Well, whenever girls are jealous of me," Miles starts cockily.

We send him a glare. He surrenders, sitting down next to my head. After thirty seconds of hopeless thinking, I sit up.

"Ugh, just forget it. I'm just overthinking this whole thing," I insist.

Tristan gives me an unconvinced look, which I ignore. Miles gets up and walks to his kitchen. Curiosity gets the best of us, so we follow him. He doesn't seem surprised and inspects his fridge.

"Ugh, we ran out of ice cream," He groans, moving things around.

"Why do you want ice cream so badly?" I question while tracing the patterns on his countertop.

"I don't know. I thought it would help you and my craving. Tristan, would you mind getting us some?"

He gives him a small smile, "What do you want?"

"Just Vanilla," He answers, throwing him his keys.

"Can I trust you two alone?" Tristan questions with a suspicious look, trying not to laugh.

"Of course, I'm so over her. I have someone way better now."

I watch the couple exchange a quick kiss. Tristan is out the door within seconds.

"Well it's nice to know I'm so easy to get over," I mutter, thinking back to my fight with Zig.

I walk over to his fridge, peering inside to find ice cream on the top shelf. Taking out the carton, I eye him suspiciously.

"So, why did you lie?" I ask, walking over to him and setting it on the tabletop.

"I had to get rid of him," He replies simply, searching his pockets.

"Why?"

He sighs, pulling out a ziploc bag. I grab the bag from him, looking at the contents.

"I thought you were done with weed!" I whisper, concerned.

"I don't have a problem Maya. I just keep some around, just in case," He says in an obvious tone.

"Why would you ever need it?"

"I don't know. When I need to relax. Just to take out all of the stress in my life, even if it's only temporarily. And right now, this is what you need," He explains , pointing to the bag.

"Wait, you want me to smoke it with you?"

"C'mon, live a little. This Zig and Zoe thing is messing with your head. Give it a break."

I look down at the bag in my hands. Miles gives me an encouraging smile. I toss it back to him, letting out a breath.

"Well, I guess we should start before Tristan comes back."

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**Sorry it took a while to update! So, what did you guys think? Who will apologize first? Do you think Maya's making a big mistake with this weed thing? I hope the characters weren't OOC, Please **_**REVIEW **_**and tell me your predictions and things you want to see. I'll post weekly!**

**xx Mizz Degrassi xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

**x**

**x**

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters on the show.

x

x

x

_~Zig~_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

"What happened back there?" I question as I walk alongside Zoe.

She has been quiet for the past five minutes and it worried me a little. It obviously had to do with Maya by the way she looked at her as we left The Dot.

"So, you weren't going to tell me that you and Maya got into a fight?" She looks up at me.

If she's mad, I can't really tell. But it looks like Maya told her.

_Oh, what was I going to do with that girl?_

One minute, she's all innocent and caring. The next minute, she was yelling at me and rolling her eyes at everything I say. Then before I know it, I'm mad too. And trust me, it's pretty hard to stay mad at Maya.

I know what I said to her was really rude and hurtful, but it's so hard knowing no matter what I do, I'll always end up the bad guy. And the fact that I called her a bitch...Oh Zigmund. My mom may have kicked me out, but at least she taught me how to treat a girl. Maybe, I'm the one who has to apolog-

"Zig!" Zoe yells annoyed, hitting me on the shoulder.

"Um, sorry. I was just thinking," I mutter as she stops walking, standing in front of me.

"Ugh, don't tell me you're actually thinking about saying sorry to her."

"I wasn't thin-"

She rolls her eyes, giving me a knowing look.

"Okay fine, I was. I just hate fighting with her and I was really rude. Can you blame me for feeling guilty about saying those things to her? I mean, she said things too, but I can't stay mad at her forever," I start to babble as I pour out my thoughts.

"If anyone deserves an apology, it's you. Now stop overthinking this and get your _girlfriend _some frozen yogurt," She says before dragging me to FroYo Bears.

As she runs to the line, I take a look in my wallet. Ten dollars, just enough for two smalls with toppings.

"Welcome to FroYo Bears, how may I help you?" A bubbly blonde asks from behind the counter.

"Do you guys still have pomegranate flavor?" Zoe asks.

"Yes we do! Do you want a small, medium, or large?"

"I'll take a large. What are you having?" She turns to look at me, giving me a warm smile.

_Nothing now!_

"I'm full, go ahead," I lie as I hand her the money.

She just shrugs, turning back around and pointing out toppings. I sit down and impatiently wait for her to finish. After many minutes of rapidly tapping my fingers, someone sits across from me.

"Oh, hey Madison," I greet her awkwardly, as she scoots closer.

"Hey Zigster! Where's Zo?"

"Just getting some FroYo, the line's pretty long," I trail off as she touches my arm.

"Have you been working out?" She asks suddenly, not really paying attention to what I was saying.

"Yeah, I guess. I go to the gym every once in a while."

"Impressive."

With a smile, she leans toward me, her lips brushing my neck.

"You smell really good," She whispers in my ear.

_Okay, I may be an idiot most of the time, but I'm pretty sure this girl's flirting with me!_

"Oh thanks. My _girlfriend, Zoe, _yeah she got it for me. Um, I think I'm just gonna go," I say, awkwardly getting up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," She insists as she touches my shoulder.

_Yeah right._

"Oh hey Madison!" Zoe says behind us, a fake smile plastered onto her face.

"Hey Zo, we were just lookin-"

"If you ever flirt with my boyfriend again, I will hunt you down and yank all those fake extensions out of your hair," She whispers harshly before walking out.

Madison gasps, touching her hair. I give her a sympathetic look before running after Zoe.

"Ugh, can you believe some people," She huffs, shoveling down her yogurt.

"I admit what she did was out of line, but don't you think that was pretty harsh."

She doesn't say a word, staring straight ahead and continuing to walk. I decide to stay quiet before I complicate things even more.

x

x

x

x

"What are you doing?" I mumble as Zoe places small kisses on my lips, pressing me against the front door.

"I am sick and tired of girls like Maya and Madison trying to steal you away from me," She replies while trailing kisses down my neck..

She takes of her jacket, pushing me onto the couch. Straddling me, she continues her work, nipping and biting on my sweet spot. Her fingers trace the new mark.

"And you do nothing about it Zig, you just let them do it and it hurts," She explains while peeling off her shirt.

I stop her, trying to sit up.

"Don't you think this is something we should talk about?" I ask, concerned.

She pins me back down, closing the gap between us yet again. Sensing my hesitation, she rolls her hips on mine, causing a moan to escape my lips. The kiss deepens and our tongues clash. I sit up and slip her tanktop strap off her shoulder, my mouth meeting her collarbone. She throws her head back, slipping her hand underneath my shirt.

And that's when Maya stumbles into the living room, clinging onto Miles's arm.

"Every _fucking _time," Zoe murmurs, climbing off of me and putting her shirt back on.

"And then I said 'cookies'," Miles laughs, a lazy look on his face.

Maya giggles while playfully hitting his shoulder. She looks around the room, dazed. When she sees me, she gives me a goofy grin, tripping over a shoe but still managing to stay on her feet. Zoe snickers beside me.

"I feel so, so relaxed," She whispers in awe, turning to look at Miles.

"I told you."

_Something strange is going on._

"You okay Maya?" I ask, walking over to her.

She giggles as she nods her head. As I reach her spot, a strong, yet familiar smell fills my nose. My eyes widen in realization.

"You're high! Who the hell gave you weed?" I grab her shoulders, noticing the redness in her eyes.

"Me and Miles smoked it together. He told me it would help me, and boy was he right. This stuff is amazing!"

I turn around to look at Hollingshit, who was too busy munching on some chips he stole from one of our kitchen cabinets. As I'm about to charge towards him, Maya drapes her arms around my neck, pressing her head on my chest.

"Don't," She murmurs tiredly, managing to laugh a little.

I glance over at Zoe, seeing her face contort in anger. Realising what she meant earlier, I separate myself from Maya.

"Just tell me you guys didn't drive here," I manage to calm myself down.

"Do you think we're stupid?" Miles questions, handing Maya the bag of chips.

I sit down on the nearest chair, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"Of course we did! It's like a twenty minute walk from my house and I was _way _too lazy for that."

As I'm getting ready to choke the life out of him, Tristan walks in.

"Relax Novak, I drove them here. I found them smoking a joint in the pool house," He explains, setting Miles's car keys on the coffee table.

I sigh again, turning to look towards Maya. She isn't the type to do things like this and when she did, it hurt me. And if we managed to hide this from her mom, it would be a miracle. It isn't that easy to hide things from Mrs. Matlin.

"How are you okay with this?" I turn towards Tristan.

"I'm not, but they insisted it was a one time thing."

"Yeah right," Zoe mutters.

I send her a warning look.

"Do I still have legs? I can't feel my legs! I can't feel my freaking legs! Legs! Where did you go?" Maya yells from the couch, looking around.

_Wait, wasn't she standing next to Miles a second ago?_

"Maybe you should just go upstairs," Tristan suggests.

"False alarm guys, they're right here. You know what, we should have a leg appreciation month! Like every day of that month, we would do something special for our legs."

Miles starts to laugh and then she joins along. Everyone looks at each other, confused. Zoe just shakes her head, pushing Maya towards the stairs.

"Zigmund, be a dear and bring me some chips!" She yells as she reaches the top of the steps.

I groan, grabbing the bag of chips from Miles and heading towards her room. I abruptly open the door. Maya stands in the middle of her room with wide eyes, her shirt halfway up her chest.

_Probably should've knocked._

"I'm sorry, I didn't- I should've- I'm just gonna go," I stammer, slowly backing out of the room.

She just snickers, finishing the task and throwing her shirt on the floor, "Calm down, it's not like you've never seen me in my tank top before."

I hand her the bag of chips and start to head back towards the door before I feel her small hand encircle my wrist. She leads me to her bed and I watch as she lays backs, giving me a look to join her. After a second of hesitation, I lay down next to her. We stare at the ceiling in a comfortable silence and for a moment, I actually forgot we were in a fight in the first place. And then, her loud crunching ruined everything.

"Zig," She starts with a mouthful of chips, turning to face me.

"Yeah."

I prop myself on one elbow and watch as she swallows her chips.

"What would happen if we didn't have ceilings?"

_Bruh._

"Like imagine looking up every night, trying to fall asleep, but getting caught up in the shimmering lights of the stars. Or watching the clouds drift above you. Or a cool summer breeze covering your body like a blanket," She continued, looking back up at the ceiling.

Her lips form a small smile, her eyes dazed. I look up and try to imagine it also. High Maya was actually pretty cool, not logical, but cool.

"But what would happen when it rained or snowed?"

Her smile just widens, "Who wouldn't want to build a snowman in their room?"

She starts humming that weird song from Frozen.

"_We used to be best buddies_

_And now we're not_

_I wish you would tell me why?" _

She sings aloud, trying to imitate Anna's high pitched voice.

A giggle escapes her lips.

"You know, it's not nice to make your friends feel bad?"

I stare at her, confused.

"What?"

"How long does it take to bring someone chips?" Zoe barges into the room.

I stand up, brushing myself off awkwardly. She eyes Maya, me, and then Maya again. Maya doesn't even bother to look up.

"Relax Pom-Poms, we were just talking about ceilings," She says from her spot like it was normal.

Zoe sends her a glare before dragging me out of the room.

"So, what were you guys really talking about?" She questions as we reach the staircase.

I pause, Maya's words echoing in my head.

"_You know, it's not nice to make your friends feel bad?"_

"Ceilings," I reply simply, rushing down the steps.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been sick these past couple of days and still am. I hope the length of this chappy makes up for it. On a much higher note, what did you guys think? I know, the Zoemund scenes were torture, but it had to be written. Yup, no apology this chappy, Maya was too busy being high. (Sorry if it sounded weird, don't really know a lot about being high. I had to Google it.) So, who do you guys think will apologize first? And who else is missing Grace? I'll try to incorporate her next chappy.**

**Don't forget to **_**REVIEW **_** and suggestions/requests are always welcome.**

**Love ya lots,**

**xx Mizz Degrassi xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Chapter 4 ~**

**x**

**x**

Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi or any of the characters on the show.

x

x

x

_~Zig~_

_x_

_x_

_x_

_x_

"_Elsa?_

_Please, I know you're in there,_

_People are asking where you've been_

_They say "have courage", and I'm trying to_

_I'm right out here for you, just let me in_

_We only have each other_

_It's just you and me_

_What are we gonna do?_

_Do you wanna build a Snowman?"_

I watch with saddened eyes as Anna slides down Elsa's door. After Maya's quote from the movie, I decided to make it my priority to watch it. So when Monday rolled in, I practically begged Grace to use her laptop for "a school project." The fact that I haven't watched this until now really surprises me.

"What you watching?"

I quickly shut the laptop, swiveling around to see Tiny. He gives me a questioning look while I just shrug innocently, blocking the device. A long silence ensues. With a shrug, he sits down beside me.

"So, how was your luxurious weekend at Casa Blondie?"

_He doesn't know about the fight._

"Everything was fine. Just hung out with Zoe the majority of the time," I partially lie.

He narrows his eyes at me before glancing behind me to look at Grace.

"She told me about the fight," he replies simply.

I shake my head, "Out of all the times she doesn't want to keep a secret, she chooses today."

He nods his head before grabbing the laptop beside me. When he realizes what's on the screen, he sends me a playful smirk.

"My 13 year old sister forced me to go watch this with her last year. The movie was actually good, but it's not something you watch by yourself Zigmund," he jokes as he shuts the laptop.

"Maya mentioned it so I just decided to watch it."

"Did she apologize yet?"

"Nope," I mutter, moving to Grace's table and handing her back her laptop, Tiny trailing behind me.

"Did you finish your project?" She questions, opening it up.

"Nah, I was interrupted."

She just shrugs, glancing at her phone screen and quickly texting a response. Groaning, she looks up at me with a bored expression.

"I just have to do everything," she says under her breath while mustering a serious look.

"I feel a Grace speech coming on," Tiny whispers from across the table

"Look Novak, this fight is going nowhere. You don't want to fight, she doesn't want to fight, it's basically a bowl full of shit. You got mad at her for interrupting whatever intimate things you and your girlfriend were planning to do in _her _house, and then called her a bitch. Grow some freaking balls and go apologize to her."

_She's right. I should just go up an-_

"Woah, woah, woah, you're not actually listening to this garbage. Don't you see? They've formed an all girl alliance and are trying to make _you _the bad guy," Tiny interrupts.

"Shut up," she scowls, sending him a glare.

"She ruined your night, made you feel like some poor kid that had the _honor_ to live in her little castle, and she wants the apology? If you apologize, you'll look like a huge wuss that has no self respect and let's some girl walk over him."

I look between my two friends, clearly in thought. I narrow my eyes at Grace.

"I am sick and tired of having to apologize. If she wants to stop fighting, she'll walk right over here and say sorry. But instead, she's hanging out with her douche bag ex getting high," I whisper harshly before sitting back in my chair.

She just shakes her head disapprovingly as she types rapidly on her phone. A tap on my shoulder jolts me. I turn around to see Maya, gripping her backpack strap. She sends Grace a look, who grabs her laptop and pulls Tiny away with her.

"Can we talk?" She asks quietly.

It's just so hard to stay mad at her. Her light voice. Her perfected messy curls. The way she looks at me with her bright blue eyes through her glasses. The small tint of pink on her cheeks.

_Ugh, stop! You're supposed to be angry!_

"Yea, sure," I stutter, gesturing to the seat beside me.

She lets out a breath and sits down.

"Look, we've been through a lot. A lot of fights, regrets, and mistakes. And definitely a lot of apologies. I'm sorry, okay? For being rude, for making you feel like the house isn't as much as yours as it is mines, for upsetting Zoe, for getting high, ugh, just for everything. As much as I don't want to admit it, I was jealous of how much time you were spending with Zoe and not with me, which is ridiculous because you guys are dating. I guess I've just gotten used to you always being by my side and now that you're with her, it's hard for me to realize that I'm not the only person in the world you will care about. So please Zig, forgive me. You know I hate fighting with you," she confesses, placing her hand lightly on mines.

_Man, I'm screwed._

She just has to make everything so difficult. With a speech like that, of course she's forgiven. I look up at her, her eyes boring into mine, trying to figure out what I'm thinking. But then, Tiny's words ring in my head and angry thoughts rush in. I hate how much of an effect she has on me! That she could just glance at me and everything would be okay.

This time would be different though. Not everything in our relationship could be so _easy _for her.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said the things I've said and acted the way I did. You should've just told me how you felt," I reply calmly.

She smiles at me, squeezing my hand.

"So, we're okay now?"

I look down at our hands, slipping mines away from underneath hers, and turning forward slowly.

"Yeah, sure."

At the corner of my eye, I see her give me a puzzled look, but she just shrugs it off and sits back in her chair.

Yeah, I know I said it wasn't going to be easy for her, but that part can come later. I've just really missed her.

x

x

x

x

"Hey babe," I smile as I walk up to Zoe at her locker.

"Hey," she replies turning to face me, planting a quick kiss on my lips.

"So I wanted to talk to you about something," I trail off, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

I honestly don't even know how she's going to react to me being cool with Maya now. After her little confession the other day, I didn't want her to feel threatened.

"If that something is that you and Maya are friends again, I know. We talked before she came to you. And no, I don't mind," she says before I can continue, closing her locker door.

"Really? That's great," I say with a smile as we start walking towards the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I realized I was overreacting. I mean you're way over her and Maya would never try to steal you away from me."

I just nod slowly.

"Besides, she even gave me permission to play Matchmaker Zoe for her and I found her a perfect guy to go the party with her this Saturday!" She smiles, wrapping her arms around me.

_Wait, what?_

We stop in front of the cafeteria. I turn to face her, giving her a questioning look.

"But I thought she wasn't going. Aren't you mad at Madison? It's only fifth period and Rubber Room was third, how'd you already find her a-"

"Ugh, Zig, don't you know I have powers of persuasion. I would never turn down a good party and if Madison knows what's good for her, she won't even look at you. As for finding Maya a guy, you don't even know how many boys have asked me if she's available. I even made a list. It was a_ long _list. I don't know, she just has something about her that attracts boys like a magnet," she confesses.

_A list?_

_A long list?_

Something starts to boil at the pit of my stomach. Jealousy? Nah. All I know is that I definitely don't like the idea of Maya getting all cozy with some guy. And I knew her type too. The dysfunctional star athletes with charismatic smiles that everyone loves. The type of guys I couldn't stand.

Zoe must notice my expression because she squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"There's nothing to worry about, I've got this. Speaking of which, look?"

I follow her hand and look out into the courtyard. Maya is sitting next to a guy, throwing her head back laughing. I step a bit closer to the door and measure this guy up. I recognize him as one of the guys on the football team, Gavin Sparks.

_Yay, a jock!_

"Let's go sit with them!" She suggests, already dragging me towards the table.

Once we're in front of them, Maya looks up at us with a smile.

"Hey."

"Hey," Zoe replies, wiggling her eyebrows

Maya rolls her eyes, "Gavin this is Zig, Zig this is Gavin."

I narrow my eyes, shoving my hands in my pockets, and give him a once over.

_Brown hair._

_Brown eyes._

_Funny._

_Confident._

_I. don't. like. him._

Zoe elbows me in the ribs.

"Hey," I say slowly, sending him a nod of acknowledgment.

"Hey," he replies, repeating the action.

Maya glances between the two of us, sending me a look. We sit down across from them.

"So, um, Maya tells me you guys used to be in a band," Gavin starts.

"Yup."

"Cool, I actually started one with my friends," he continues.

"Yeah, he invited me to check out their rehearsal this Friday. I know I promised I'd watch Frozen with you, but maybe we can reschedule?" Maya questions with a hopeful smile.

_Well there goes my bad boy cred._

Gavin smirks, sipping his soda quietly. Zoe snickers besides me.

"Yeah, whatever."

Zoe turns to face me, "For the party, I'm wearing this new blue dress. We have to coordinate. What are you wearing?"

"Black," I reply simply.

"Black?"

"Black," I repeat with a shrug.

"Eh, whatever. Black goes with everything," She finishes, stealing one of Maya's fries.

"I love Taylor Swift!" I hear Maya say.

"I know right. She's talented, funny, beautiful. Reminds me of you."

_Gag._

"Awww," the girls say in unison.

"I guess I have a thing for girls who can sing. The blonde hair and blue eyes are just a plus," he shrugs, sending me a quick glance.

_He thinks he's so suave, doesn't he._

"Isn't he perfect?" Zoe whispers from beside me.

I just simply glare at the two.

"I'm gonna go buy something at the vending machine."

I head back into the building, finding a long line to the machines. With a groan, I pull out my wallet and take out some change. There's about five people in front of me. I turn around to find Grace behind me, a grin across her lips.

"What?"

"Frozen, really?" She questions.

"Ugh, leave me alone," I grumble, turning back around.

"So," Grace begins again, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"The famous Zig glares."

_What?_

"I have famous glares?" I smirk, eyebrows raised.

"So you still like Matlin, don't you?"

I roll my eyes, turning back around. The line had moved forward quickly. Now, there were only two people in front of me.

"Of course not! I'm dating Zoe."

"You don't sound so sure. I saw the way you looked at him."

I ignore her, taking a step forward as the line moves.

"The way you used to look at Miles," she pushes.

I turn back around, "I'm not jealous, if that's what you're implying. I'm just...worried. I don't want Maya to get hurt."

She just gives me a knowing look and gestures in front of me to go. I buy a bag of chips and wait as she buys the same. We walk back to the courtyard, heading back to the table.

"So, you don't approve of him?"

I shake my head, "No, not at all. He seems too-"

"Much like Maya's type?" She suggests.

"I was going to say shady. I mean, this guy knows exactly what to say. It's weird."

"Or, he's just suave."

I send her a glare.

_He is not suave. I'm suave. I'm cool._

"Nah, you're just cocky," Grace says beside me.

_Must've said it out loud._

She comes to a stop, facing me.

"Look, you're not fooling anybody. You're jealous, and you're lucky that everyone else is too clueless to see that. Whether you still like her, I don't know. But you better get your shit together before Zoe starts thinking it. Next thing everyone in this school needs to see is another love triangle. Or love square in this case."

"Trust me, I'm over her," I insist.

"Whatever," she yells, already walking off.

I sit down at the table again, kissing Zoe on the cheek. Maya sends me a small smile, before turning around to continue talking to Gavin.

Things are great and I'm not letting some jock ruin that.

**x**

**x**

**x**

**x**

**My laptop broke, sorry :/. Anyways, I'm glad to be back. This chapter seems so dull to me, but I hope it wasn't as bad as I thought. So Zaya is back with their little friendship, and a new guy is in the picture. What do you think of Gavin? Do you think Zig is really over Maya? High Maya seemed to be liked, which I was glad to hear (Well read). If you want her to come back or any other character to appear, don't be afraid to ask.**

**Does anyone watch The 100 out there?**

**Don't forget to **_**REVIEW **_**and suggestions/requests, for THIS story, are always welcome.**

**Missed ya lots,**

**xx Mizz Degrassi xx**


End file.
